Penpals
by Taco-chan
Summary: InuyashaXDanny Phantom crossover: Kagome and Sam are penpals. What will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha go to Amity Park for a few days?
1. The invite

Hello, everyone! This is I love the little tacos . . . I love them good ( call me Taco-chan) here with her first fic! Don't I rule? Hehehe… yeah, I know what you're all thinking. 'SHE'S NUTS!' Well, yes I am. Thank you so much for noticing.

Summary: Probably the oddest crossover in the history of That's right – it's a Danny Phantom / Inuyasha X-over! My top two shows swirled into one very confusing story…just kidding with ya. But, I suppose the real summary is…

Three years ago, Samantha Manson's parents found it best for her to have a pen pal. That pen pal just happens to everyone's favorite traveling female Higurashi Kagome (she currently was not traveling through time yet…). What will happen when Kagome and a certain hanyou (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) take a trip to Amity Park? Will all hell break loose?

(God, wouldn't that be funny. Danny's Plasma blast against Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar. Ha!)

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess. sigh No, I do NOT own these shows…

* * *

_**Penpals**_

Chapter 1: A tempting invite (yes, it's a corny title. Yes, I know. Please read on…)

"Come on, Inuyasha! I haven't been home in two weeks!" Kagome roared loudly enough to make even a very powerful demon quiver in fear. Yes, it's true. Our two lovers Higurashi Kagome and Inuyasha were in the middle of a spat. Again. It was about Kagome going back to her time for a little while. Again. Inuyasha says no, Kagome says yes. Why is that not a huge surprise?

"Keh! Not long enough if ya ask me!" Inuyasha spat back at her. The real truth was that he wanted her near him so he wouldn't feel so lonely. But he would be Naraku's best friend forever, act just like Miroku, and be loved by everyone for who he was before he would admit it. He could barely admit it to himself!

Kagome sighed impatiently. This wouldn't get her anywhere! And, besides that, she was in too good of a mood to 'sit' Inuyasha today. So, instead of going to the usual routine of getting pissed off and sitting him to oblivion, she would persuade him in a new way. How, you ask, do you do that? The same way to get through the thick skull of any teenage male hormonal blockhead.

Flirt.

And, of course, if that failed, _THEN_ she could get pissed off and sit him into oblivion.

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome whimpered, going closer to him.

"You sick?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty please?" Kagome asked, getting even closer. So close, in fact, that she was able to lean against him and draw patterns on his chest. ((**A/n** It's just good old begging here, no reason to get worried.)) "Can't I just go home for one, itty bitty day?" Then, to top it off, she gave him the puppy look – that's right, complete with watery eyes, the quivering lip, and the sniffling nose.

The poor guy didn't stand a chance.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. Of course he knew what she was doing. But he would play along this once. "Fine." He grumbled, "But I'm coming with you!"

Kagome giggled loudly in a high pitch. "I'm going to go get my bag from Kaede's hut, okay? Then we can go!"

Inuyasha sighed again, only louder this time, as he leaned against the old well. _God! I'm getting softer every day! This is not good! To be undone by a mere mortal is embarrassing! But…it **is** Kagome I'm talking about here. Not Kikyo, or Sango, or even Mother, for that matter. Ugh!_

Just about that time Kagome came back. "I'm all ready, Inuyasha! I got my bag and books! Let's roll!"

"Feh."

And with that they jumped into the well.

* * *

"Mom! I'm back! And I brought Inuyasha with me, too!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, walking through the front door of her family shrine. "Mom? Where are you?" She asked. Then she noticed a note on the fridge door.

_Dear Kagome, _

_If you come home, we are currently at your Aunt Kaori's house, since she needed help remodeling her kitchen. We are very sorry if this left you at an inconvenience. Anyway, if you do come home, please feed Buyo _((**A/n** did I get that right?))_ his dinner. If you need us, call 952-469-2078. Thank you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. There's a letter for you on the table._

"So, Kagome, where are they?" Inuyasha asked while walking in. "I would try to smell them out, but this place is covered in their scents. It'd be impossible!"

"They're at my mom's sister's house." Kagome replied, picking up her letter. It was black with an Evanescence sticker holding the flap down. _I recognize this! Sam!_ Kagome squealed (causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears onto his head) and flopped onto the couch.

She carefully removed the Evanescence sticker and removed the letter. It was typed in blue Chiller font.

_Hey Kag-_

_Thought I'd use up some time and type this in my favorite font. So, wazzup? I have had the usual going on. You know, going to hell- er, prison- er, school, fighting ghosts alongside Danny, having Tucker tease me about being an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian…the works. Paulina is still being a snotty little bitch (how Danny likes her I will never know…) and Dash is still the head football person. What are they called…? Oh yeah… quarterbacks! He sure is a quarterback…a big back and a quarter of a mind. _

_Anyways, I have big news! My parents said you and that half-demon from Feudal Japan with the cute doggy ears (Of course, I didn't say a 'half-demon from Feudal Japan with cute doggy ears,' I said 'Kagome's boyfriend.' Hope that's OK with you and Inuyasha!) could come and stay for two weeks! Or one…if it fits better with your Shikon Jewel Shard hunting. You and Inuyasha can talk to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo (Kirara, too!) about it. _

_Next, expenses. My family can pay for everything, since we're loaded. Plane tickets, new clothes, hats for Inu-chan (that is what we'll call him from now on…Inu-chan! I AM A GENIUS!), and well, anything else!_

_Call me on my cell at 651-491-0883. Catch ya later!_

_Your penpal,_

_Sam_

"So…Who the hell is Sam…how does she know about me, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku…and the Shikon Jewel…and why the hell does she think I'd want the nickname Inu-chan!" Inuyasha said in an oddly calm voice until near the end.

"In order: Sam is my penpal who lives in the United States of America (which is on the other side of the world). She knows about you and all the others and the Shikon jewel because I told her. And because it's completely and totally adorable!" Kagome replied.

"I thought the world was flat."

"Did you listen to anything I just said!"

"Uh…"

"SIT BOY!"

"Ugh!"

"Serves you right!" Kagome stuck out her tongue and picked up the cordless phone. "651-491-0883" She heard it ring three times before someone answered. ((**A/n** Sam talking is in stars () and Kagome talking is in these ("") Deal with it!))

Hello, this is Sam's cell phone. Who's there and what the hell do you want?

"Oh, thanks. I feel so loved."

Oh My God, Kagome! How are you? Did ya get my letter? How's Inu-chan?

"(muffled 'I hate that!') We're good…"

(muffled 'Who the hell is Kah-Goh-Mae?' and 'Shaddup, Tucker!') Same here…So, do you know if you can go or not?

"No, I just called to tell you that I read your letter."

(muffled 'Do you think she'd go out with me?' and 'No, she's probably not that dumb' and 'Thanks, Danny.') Well, call me when you know.

"Okay. Call you later! Oh, and tell Tucker I won't go out with him."

HAHAHA! Will do!

"Bye!"

Bye!

Kagome hung up and walked over to the couch where Inuyasha was currently sitting. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Kagome whimpered. "I haven't seen her in a year and a half. I was gonna go visit her awhile ago, but I didn't, 'cause I knew you'd be mad. I've sacrificed a lot for you. Can't you sacrifice some jewel shard hunting time just for me?"

((**A/n **That is the SAPPIEST thing I've ever written…))

Inuyasha was currently thinking this over. _If we go, then I'd have some time alone with Kagome. Well, without Miroku and his perverted ways. Plus, it'll make her happy. I'll go, and for two weeks. For her. Not me. _"Okay. We can go. And for two weeks, since last time I stopped you."

"Really?" She squeaked.

Inuyasha showed his famous smirk and nodded his head up and down.

Kagome squealed and jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! We have so much to do! We have to pack, buy you some clothes, call Sam, tell her we're going, buy me some new clothes, get our plane tickets, tell the others, the works!...But…First I have to call Mom!" She ran over to the cordless and quickly put in 952-469-2078. ((**A/n **Mom Kag ""))

Hello, this is Aoi Higurashi, answering for Kaori Higurashi. What can I do for you?

"Mom? It's Kagome."

Why, hello dear! What do you need?

"Can me and Inuyasha go to America for two weeks to visit Sam?"

Well, I don't see why not!

"Really?"

Sure! (muffled 'Sota's eating the paint again Aoi!') Oh, I have to go, honey! Good-bye!

"Bye!"

Kagome slammed the phone onto the receiver and said to Inuyasha, "Let's go."

* * *

Taco-chan: The next chapter is all Danny Phantom!

**Notes: **They all speak American in this story! Learn to deal!

Ages:

Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Kagome: 15

Inuyasha: Actual age, not including time he was stuck to a tree- 150. ((Let me explain: In the third movie, Sounga is unsealed 200 years after it was first sealed. Inuyasha was born on the day it was sealed. He was stuck to a tree for 50 years. 200 – 50 150. That is Inuyasha's age)) visible age- 15

Yazi-san ((my pain in the ass older sister/editor/reviser)): To all the people whose brains have already rotted for the summer (Taco-chan, that means you) the phone numbers were fake. It would be funny if it turned out they were real. Taco-chan is a bitch for all the things she said to me in the past 24 hours. If she makes fun of any of my favorite characters I will virtually kill her. That's all I can do without being sent to juvy. If you want more kill Taco-chan laughs, check out my fic.

Taco-chan: Kill Taco-chan lau-? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Anyways, click on the little purple button and review. Unless you're gonna flame me. Then shut up, back off, and butt out. Unless you have constructive criticism, then go ahead and review. See if I care.


	2. Preparation in Amity Park

**Taco-chan:** Hello everyone! I just woke up on the morning after I posted my first chapter and I decided to start typing chapter 2 of my story! Isn't that great? I'm gonna try to post as often as I physically can… I feel kind of hyper right now…so you better be careful…I get dangerous when I'm hyper.

If you want to look at the summary, go back to the first chapter. I'm too lazy to type it again or copy and paste.

**Disclaimer:** You actually think that I own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha? Awwwww! That's so sweet!

**Note:** I realize that the stars didn't really show up during the phone convos. My bad!

* * *

_**Penpals**_

**_Chapter 2: Preparation in Amity Park_**

((**A/n **Why do all my titles suck?))

Samantha Manson was currently sitting in the Nasty Burger with her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Sam was staring at her brand new, black, shiny Razar ((**A/n **did I get that right?)), begging it to start ringing, Danny was shoving food (which consisted of burgers, fries, and ice cream from the Nasty Burger, and a salad that Sam had brought for herself that he ate anyway) into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks, and Tucker was trying to get a girl to go out with him. In other words, Tucker was the only one acting normal at the time being. Huh…wonder why?

"Hey, Danny! Why are you eating so much? Your food's not gonna get up and walk away. Why not slow down and actually taste it?" Tucker asked, walking away from Betty Johnson, a girl in his geometry class, who had once again refused to go out with him. Only now he was adorned with coke, spilled all over the top of his head. Wonder how that got there?

"I –shove- need –shove- to –shove- have –shove- energy –swallow-! But what about Sam? Ever since that dumb Kah-Goh-Mae called a while ago, all she's done is stare at her cell. I'm starting to get a little worried. She doesn't even answer to you getting Coke spilled over your head!" Danny said to Tucker, with a worried glance towards Sam.

"Kagome isn't dumb…but she will deadbe if she doesn't call me back soon!" Sam yelled. Suddenly Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park filled the room. "About goddamn time she called." ((**A/n** Kagome: **bold **Sam: regular))

"About goddamn time you called!"

"**Well, sorry! Inuyasha had to think about it and then we had to call my mom and go talk to the others and…"**

"I don't care about that! Can you come over and visit me or not?"

"**Yes! And for 2 whole weeks, too! I'm sooooo happy!"**

"Cool! There's so much to do! I have to buy you plane tickets and get Mr. Lancer to let you and Inu-chan come to school with me and get you some new clothes since you won't wanna wear that uniform while you're here and fill Danny and Tucker in about you and Inu-chan and get Inu-chan some new clothes cause he can't wear that haori and hakamas forever and…" ((**A/n **a little OOC-ness there on Sam's part. I'm expressing my own hyperness through them…))

"**I got it! There's a lot to do!"**

"When do you want to come over here?"

"**Next week?"**

"Okay, but your plane tickets might not be first class…"

"**I think we'll live."**

"Okay! See you next week!"

"**Later!"**

"Bye!"

Sam hung up and half pulled, half dragged Danny and Tucker out of the Nasty Burger and to her house. Well, halfway to her house, anyway. It was on the one side of Amity Park where all the rich people live, and the Nasty Burger was dowtown, where Danny and Tucker lived.

"God…-pant-…how much do you guys…-gasp for breath-…weigh?" Sam gasped, letting go of their shirts and trying to catch her breath. "It's usually easy to pull you guys across town. Danny, you weigh about 20 pounds more than usual, and Tucker…Why do you have sticky stuff all the way down your back?"

"You just noticed that?" Tucker and Danny asked at the same time.

"Wow…you really were out of it." Danny said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam yelled.

"Can you at least tell us what's going on?"

"When we get to my house, yes." Sam replied, finally calming down.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing Sam's hand (causing her to blush, but Danny's too much of an airhead to notice) and pulling her into Inndale Drive, her street.

* * *

"So…mind telling us all about this Kah-Goh-Mae?" Tucker asked once they were safe and sound in Sam's room with the door locked.

Sam sighed. "This is gonna take a long time, but…sure." Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled out a large binder full of paper. On the front it said 'Kagome's letters' in big, blue letters. "Three years ago, my parents thought it would be fun to torture me with a penpal. It never really did torture me, though. My penpal was Kagome, a Japanese girl who lived in Tokyo." Sam pulled out the first piece of paper.

_Date: November 3rd, 2002._

_Hello, Samantha-_

_My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 13 years old. I live with my mommy, daddy, younger brother, and grandpa in a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. _

_That's all my teacher said we were supposed to write, along with a "Please write back to me very soon!" God, I hate her. This is my homework assignment. Do you hate your teachers, too? Have they ever made you have a penpal? Why are you my penpal, anyway? Either your parents or your teachers made you get one. Doesn't that suck?_

_Anyway, I'll tell you about myself. I have midnight black hair that goes to the middle of my back, along with blue/gray eyes. I have 4 friends, Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They're all very nice to me. My mom's name is Ai, My dad's name is Koen, my brother's name is Sota, and my grandpa's name is Xi Wang. Why his name is Chinese I will never know._

_Anyway, that's all I can think of now. _

_Bye! _

"_Please write back to me very soon!" _

_Kagome Higurashi_

_P.S. Teachers suck!_

"What about that 'Inu-chan guy?' Who's he? And how does he play into this?" Danny asked.

_This is gonna take longer than I thought…_ "You do know that 'Inu-chan' is just my nickname for him, right…? His real name is Inuyasha, and he's a half demon, who…" she stopped when she noticed the confused looks on their faces. "You know…I think I'll just find the letter Kagome wrote to me about it…" Sam murmured and flipped through the pages. "Where is it, where is it, where is it…Aha! There!" Sam exclaimed, shoving it towards them.

_Date: May 27th, 2004_

_Hi, Sam-_

_Get ready for the longest letter I've ever written… _((**A/n **some of this stuff I'm copying word-for-word from my Inuyasha Ani-Manga books…just to let you know…I don't really own this…))

"_Replica" this, "authentic" that: Here, everything's got a story. The thousand year old sacred tree. The legend of the hidden well. I've heard these stories all my life…and never believed a word of it. That is, until my fifteenth birthday._

_I was leaving for school, and I noticed Sota near the well house. He said the cat went in there. He was too scared to go down there himself, so I did. What a wimp. I screamed when I felt something touch my leg, but it was just Buyo, my stupid, fat cat. Then Sota was saying how "You make fun of me 'cause I'm scared and then you're all **AAAHHGH!**" And I was in the middle of sayin' this smart ass remark, but then he's like, huh? And then he shouted, "Sis, behind you!" And then there was this bright light from behind me and I felt something grab me and pull me into the well._

_I was pulled farther and farther into the well by 6 arms. I turned around to see this woman with no shirt on – ew – and a centipede for the lower half of her body – ewww again – who kept saying 'you have it, don't you? Give it to me!' then I said: "Wh---what are you doing…Let go of me--!" and shot out my hand. This pink light shone on it and hit the centipede. It started screaming and yelling 'I must have it! I must have the scared jewel!' I was all like, "Sacred Jewel?" Then I landed. I thought I must have fallen in the well, but then I turned my head and saw one of the arms that were cut off. Maybe not. I called to Sota and told him to go get Grandpa. He never answered. I thought that he had taken off, so I climbed out of the well on these vines. They weren't there before…_

_When I climbed over the lip of the well, I saw a bunch of trees. Why wasn't I in the well house? I kept calling out to Sota, Buyo, and the rest of the family. It was like the family shrine wasn't even there! Then I noticed the sacred tree. If I got there, I would practically be home!_

_When got there, the house wasn't there. But I did see something peculiar. There was a boy! He had long silver hair and ancient red clothing on. Haori and Hakamas, I think they're called. The oddest thing about him was…his ears! They were dog ears! "Hey, there…Watcha doin'?" I called out to him. He didn't answer. He looked like he was asleep. "Oh wow…like dog ears…" I said to myself. "I think I wanna touch em…" So I rubbed them. They were so furry and soft. Then someone yelled out 'get away from there' and six arrows were shot, surrounding him and me._

_Next thing I know, I'm tied up and sitting on a straw mat. They kept talking about me like I wasn't there, and I kept thinking, 'What is this? Japan of medieval times?' – that is, until someone shouted, "Make way for the high priestess Kaede!" Then this old hag with a bow in her right hand and an eye patch over her right eye, with her eyes closed and her nose shot up into the air walked over towards me. She reminded me of Nozuni Hiromi, the Paulina Sanchez of my school. You know, acts like a bitch, thinks she's so superior, all the blockheads like her…I'm off subject. Anyway…she walks over to me and I'm like, 'now what.' Then she throws this powder on me that smells like rotting fish and shouts, "DEMON BE GONE!" I said, "Hey! I'm not a demon, okay!" Then she and the other villagers were talking, but I was too busy glaring at this 'Kaede' person to care about what they said. Then she gave me a questionable glance, and I gave her one right back. She said, "Let me have a look at ye." So she grabbed my chin, turns my head to the left and says: "Look, clever girl, or be you a half-wit?" I mentally cracked my knuckles and started prepping to beat the living shit out of her, when she said, "It's there, though I know not why." Me: "It is?" 'What the hell is she talking about now?' _((**A/n **there's a reason she sounds so pissed…It'll be at the end of the letter…))

_That night, Kaede and I were eating stew and talking, when we heard a crash and a scream. We ran out of Kaede's hut, asking what was going on. That stupid centipede was attacking this village. It then noticed me and flew towards me, saying, "GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" Kaede said, "Sacred jewel? Bear ye it still?" I replied, "I have no idea! I've heard of the sacred jewel, but I…" Then the centipede cut me off by saying, "I MUST HAVE IT!" Or somethin' like that. By that time I realized it was after me. Kaede said to the villagers that they needed to lead it to the dry well. Then I noticed this shining light behind Kaede. I said, "Where is it? Is it where that light's comin' from? I'll lead it away!" I heard Kaede yell for me to wait, but the centipede knocked her and three villagers to the side while comin' after me._

_I kept running and running, so fast I thought my freakin' legs would fall off. "Someone will save me…right? Sota? Mama? Grandpa? Somebody…anybody…HELP ME!" I screamed. I ran all the way to the sacred tree, the centipede close behind me. I tripped and tumbled to the tree's roots. "Hello, Kikyo. Playin' with bugs now, are we?" a voice said. I looked up. It was the boy! He just spoke! And his eyes are open now, too! What a nice shade of gold they are…"So, you're alive?" I asked. "Why're you takin' so long to kill it? Just do her like ya did me." He gave me a questioning glance. "Y' look pretty dumb there, Kikyo…the Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time." I was mad. Really mad. 'I'M NOT KIKYO, YOU IDIOT!' "That does it. 'Kikyo,' 'Kikyo,' whoever she is, she's not me, 'cause my name is…" "She's heeere." He interrupted. _

_I turned to face the ugly stupid thing. It was about to attack, when the villagers came and threw spears with ropes attached to them at it's side and started to pull it away. "So I WAS saved." I said. "You're pathetic, Kikyo-!" The boy said. He was really starting to piss me off… "I'm not Kikyo. Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her. Whoever HER is." I said, in a voice that clearly stated that I was getting' pissed and he should back off. But he didn't care. "An' I'm sayin' you gotta be her, 'cause if you're not…There's no way that you could smell so…" He sniffed me twice. "You're not…her." 'He finally gets it!' "I know. I'm 'Kagome.' Kah-goh-meh." I said. "You're right; Kikyo was cuter. MUCH cuter." 'Grrrr…' "What did you…" I started, But stopped when I felt something grab my shoulders. I screamed. 4 arms were pulling me. I grabbed the boy's hair so I wouldn't go flying and yelled, "Leggo' a me!" "Oww! - Oww! – OWW! You let go!" The boy screamed._

"_Give me the sacred jewel!" When it said that, the boy's face turned serious and he said, "Sacred jewel?" The centipede then opened its mouth, revealing two large fangs. "STOP IT!" I yelled. I threw out my hand and that strange pink light came out of my hand again. 'Hey – I did that before, too, in the well.' Everyone was staring at me. It felt awkward. 'But…how'd I do it, though…?' Then, this strange pink light started shining from my left side. There was this throbbing near my ribcage. 'Now what's happening?'_

_Okay…this is getting way too long, so I'll shorten it up. The centipede attacked me, the Shikon jewel came out of me, the centipede swallowed it, tried to crush me and the boy, and I released the arrow that was pinning the boy to the tree. He killed the centipede demon, I found out the boy's name was Inuyasha and that he was half demon (his mother was human, his father a demon), he tried to kill me, but Kaede put a subduing necklace on him. Now whenever I say "sit," he goes crashing into the ground. It's hilarious._

_Then this crow stole the jewel. I shot an arrow at it, the arrow hit the jewel, and now it's shattered into a million different pieces. Now I have to travel with Inuyasha all over Feudal Japan._

_Your penpal,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. The strangest thing is, it's all true! Scary!_

_P.P.S. Sorry if I sound kinda pissed, I have to find a way to get my bike to Feudal Japan._

((**A/n **sorry if the end seems kind of rushed; it was getting too long in my opinion…))

"Oh, so this Inuyasha's like Danny- you know, half and half." Tucker said.

"Sorta," Sam said, "but Inuyasha's been like this all his life. And, he doesn't have a 'human' side and a 'demon' side; they're just kinda…combined into one whole person. Plus, on the night of the new moon, he turns human. And, there are all these other things, like…if he doesn't have Tetsusaiga, his sword, at his side; he could go all demon…and that's bad…the list goes on and on and on…but Kagome said he's actually a real softie once you get to know him."

"Gotcha…" Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about," Sam said flatly.

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

"Look, long story short – Kag-chan fell down a well on her 15th birthday, it transported her to Feudal Japan, she broke the Shikon Jewel, and now she has to travel in between the two worlds. I'm the only person outside her family in this era that knows." Sam explained.

"You know what? I think I finally get it!" Danny exclaimed.

"THANK YOU GOD!" Sam praised.

"Me too!" Tucker said.

"YES! Now, if you'll get the hell outta my room, I can buy Kag-chan and Inu-chan's plane tickets!" Sam said, pushing Tucker and Danny out the door.

* * *

**Taco-chan: **Yes! I'm finished! This last week has been hell! Sorry I couldn't update so fast!

**Inuyasha: **Why the hell wasn't I in this chapter?

**Taco-chan: **Because you weren't.

**Kagome: **Whatever. Anyways, Taco-chan wanted me to give you a preview of a story! It's called, Hanyou Boy by _KausBorealis _and it's really good! It has **336 **words, it's a one-shot, and it goes to the tune of Avril Lavinge's song **Sk8ter Boy**. It's about the love triangle of me, Inuyasha, and Kikyo! And if you don't really like it, and you review, please say it in a nice way. Most of her reviewers when I first read it were really mean to her, saying she was dumb and stupid. And if you are really mean about it, Taco-chan will log on as her sister and flame all the mean people again. She did last time!

**Taco-chan: **Sorry that I forgot about it last chappie, KausBorealis!

**Inuyasha: **Review or else I'll use my Wind Scar on you and you will go to hell!


	3. Shopping and plane rides

**Taco-chan: **Chapter 3! Yes.

**Summary:** Probably the oddest crossover in the history of That's right – it's a Danny Phantom / Inuyasha X-over! My top two shows swirled into one very confusing story…just kidding with ya. But, I suppose the real summary is…

Three years ago, Samantha Manson's parents found it best for her to have a pen pal. That pen pal just happens to everyone's favorite traveling female Higurashi Kagome (she currently was not traveling through time yet…). What will happen when Kagome and a certain hanyou (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) take a trip to Amity Park? Will all hell break loose? Most likely!

**Taco-chan: **So, how many people think I should change my screen name to just Taco-chan? Oh! That reminds me! You'll figure out where I got my current name in this chapter.

**Yazi-san: **That is completely worthless information.

**Taco-chan: **Shaddup! Nobody asked you! Now, Sam, will you please say the disclaimer?

**Sam: **Taco-chan does not own any of these characters. They belong to other people, except for me. I belong to nobody.

**Taco-chan: **Okay… on with the story!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3-**

**Shopping and Plane Rides**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Can't I come with you?" Shippo asked Kagome for the billionth time. Kagome and Sango were going to the hot spring. Of course Shippo decided to come along too. Stepping over the unconscious Miroku, who had made a perverted comment and Inuyasha had knocked him out, he followed Kagome and Sango out of the hut. It took them about 5 minutes to get there, and Shippo had asked 10 more times. He also said, "I promise I'll be good! I won't fight with Inuyasha for a week! Please?"

"Sorry Shippo," Kagome replied, "but like Inuyasha said before, it's just a me and him thing."

**-- FLASHBACK --**

**Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the well and silently made their way towards the village. Inuyasha had seemed lost in thought and Kagome hadn't wanted to disturb him. When the silence had become too unbearable, Kagome spoke up. "So, what do you plan on telling them?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha jumped a little in surprise; he hadn't expected her to speak.**

"**Just that you and me are going on a two week vacation. End of story."**

"**What if Miroku makes a comment? You know him; it'll be perverted no matter what."**

"**Either Sango or I'll knock him unconscious."**

"**What if Shippo begs to come with us?"**

"**Tell him that I said it's just an 'us' thing."**

"**Deal."**

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

"Yep. But why for two weeks?" Sango asked, after agreeing to what Kagome said.

"I don't know. I mean, Sam DID offer to let us stay for only one week. I wonder what changed his mind." Kagome wondered aloud.

"Maybe he felt a little guilty. I mean, you are always coming here and skipping out on important stuff in your era. Come on, you did say your 'grades' with slipping in 'skool.' Even then you still come here to help us out! I mean, that's a lot against him." Shippo said.

"Although, maybe it's because he wants to spend some alone time with you. You know…without Miroku spying on every move you two make." Sango added.

"So, so true." Kagome said. The three laughed and enjoyed the rest of their time at the hot spring, unaware of the ice blue eyes watching their every move. ((**A/n** Any Inuyasha fan- just guess who that is.))

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bye you guys!" Kagome waved. She and Inuyasha were leaving for the modern era until their plane ride to America. Everyone else waved back. Everyone else included the entire village. I don't know why but anyways… they walked to the well laughing, talking, just having fun…

That is, until Kagome sensed two sacred jewel shards in the distance.

"My dearest Kagome." Koga said after clasping her hands in his. Kagome sweat dropped. "Please tell me it isn't so! Please tell me you aren't going out of the area with mutt-face."

"Fuck off, wolf shit!" Inuyasha roared.

"Yes, Koga, I – wait…" Kagome eyed Koga suspiciously. "How would_ you _know that?"

"I overheard you and that demon slayer in the hot sp…" Koga was cut off when Kagome slapped him. ((**A/n** hahahahahahahahahahaha! There's your answer!))

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

"YOU WERE SPYING ON HER?"

"Uhhhh…I gotta run." Koga said. The tornado thingy returned and Koga sped off.

"Wait for us, Koga!" Ginta shouted, who had just finally caught up. He and Hakkaku ((**A/n** is that name right?)) ran after the tornado thingy.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there for about twenty seconds before shrugging and jumping into the well.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house where Mrs. Higurashi ((**A/n **for those of you who don't remember her first name, in my story, it's Ai)) was making cookies. "Why, hello, dear! And hello to you too, Inuyasha!" Ai said. "Kagome, there's a letter from Sam on the counter."

"Sweet!" Kagome hollered before grabbing the letter and racing to her room, Inuyasha not far behind. Inuyasha shut the door and plopped down next to Kagome who was tearing open the envelope. In it were two first class plane tickets, a credit card, and a short note.

_Kagome,_

_Here are your plane tickets and my credit card. Your plane leaves at 3 pm on Monday, but you'll have to be at the airport by noon. I so can't wait! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sam_

"This is so cool!" Kagome giggled. Staring at Sam's credit card, she glanced over at her phone, then to Inuyasha, then back at the credit card. She smirked. "To the mall we go!" Kagome cried. Picking up her phone, she called all her friends and told them all to meet her at the mall. "Come on, Inuyasha! SHOPPING!" The silent, in-shock-from-Kagome's-outburst Inuyasha was then dragged out of the house and halfway to the mall when Kagome got too tired to pull him and farther.

"Come…on…Inuyasha…snap…out of…it…" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha then realized that he had totally spaced. He then jumped rooftop-to-rooftop with Kagome on his back. When they were close to the mall, Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and they walked the rest of the way. Outside the mall stood Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. All three squealed when Kagome showed with Inuyasha in tow.

"Kagome! You're back!" Yuka cried.

"How's your back? Your grandpa said that you pulled a muscle doing yard work." Ayumi questioned.

"Who's that hottie with the silver hair and baseball cap?" Eri whispered. Inuyasha blinked twice._ What does 'hottie' mean?_

"He's my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, knowing fully well Inuyasha could hear her. "Now, we didn't come here just to talk! To Hot Topic!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him along. They ran into Hot Topic and Kagome got a pink shirt that said, 'oh crap. You're gonna try and cheer me up, aren't you?' a black tee shirt that had Gir from Invader Zim on it and said, 'I love the little tacos . . . I love them good' ((**A/n **yes I admit it. I got my name from a t-shirt. Boo hoo.)) a black tee shirt that said, 'I'm one #$ing ray of sunshine, aren't I?' a black t-shirt with a fairy and skull on it, and a black tanktop with Gir on it that said 'I love cupcakes.'

Blah blah blah. They went shopping. Blah blah blah. I clearly don't want to waste my time describing it. So, just to let you know, it's now Sunday night. Deal with it.

"Okay," Kagome said, "I'm gonna go to school until eleven, when you can come pick me up. Get a limo, because Sam will be pissed if I get anything cheaper. Actually, let my mom handle all that. We get to the airport at noon, wait until we board the plane (which by the way is pretty much a metal bird that people can ride in. It's safe, if you attack it you die.), then go to America! You understand?"

Inuyasha sat there with a blank expression on his face. "Uh…yeah?"

"GREAT! G'night Inuyasha!" Kagome said and went to sleep.

…_okay then… _Inuyasha thought then went to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**The next morning at 10:55…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha walked up to the office. "May I help you sir?" A young woman, probably in her lower twenties asked.

"I'm here to pick up Higurashi Kagome…" Inuyasha said shyly. _DAMMIT! Why do I always act so nervous around people older than me here?_

"Alright, sir." The woman said. She turned around and wrote something down on a sheet of paper. "This is the room she's currently in, you can go get her! Okay?"

"'Kay." Inuyasha said and walked out, sheet of paper in hand. _Feh. Like I need this. _

_Third floor, Room 221…_

Kagome stared into space, clearly bored. _I hate this class…_Everyone was silently working, until a kid named Keiji looked out the window. "HEY! LOOK EVERYBODY! A LIMO!" He screamed. The entire class rushed out of their seats to the window. Kagome glanced at her wristwatch. 10:53.

"Wow…" Kagome said from her spot at the window. "Inuyasha's actually early for once. Bet momma made him leave super early to get that limo." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha said from the doorway. "Get your stuff. We're leaving."

Kagome nodded happily. "Hai!" She put all her stuff in her backpack and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome and Inuyasha boarded their plane three hours later. As the engines roared to life and they took off from the ground, the two eventually fell asleep, unaware of the two red eyes that followed their every move.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **Oh my god I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. It took me like forever to update! But it won't happen again. Trust me. Wanna know why? 'Cause I know what I'm gonna do next chapter!

**Inuyasha: **Review. Or better yet, don't. I need a body to practice Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar on.


	4. Amity Park

**Taco-chan: **I'm tired. I hate my life. You know, the usuals…

**Disclaimer: **Too tired to repeat myself. You should know the answer by now.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4:**

**Amity Park**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Aw, man," Tucker sighed, "That 'Kellie' person was just warming up to me and just then I gotta leave with you to pick up Kagome."

"If by, 'warming up to you' you mean her throwing you in a trash can, telling you to find some damned whore to flirt with, then flicking you off, I'd say you got it right." Sam responded dryly, taking a sip of her lemonade.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

**Tucker walked up behind a girl named Kellie and tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me." He said. **

**Kellie turned around. She had just been ranting to her friends about how Neji calls Hinata 'Lady Hinata,' and how much that pisses her off. _Oh, great. Just what I need. I'm already having enough of a bad day since my mom is making me eat all those carrots. _**((**A/n **Don't ask.)) **_And now this loser is gonna say some cheesy line to ask me out. _"What?" She hissed, trying to scare him off.**

**It didn't work.**

"**Hi, I'm Tucker Foley." Kellie started growling. He didn't notice. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"**

"**Leave me alone." Kellie snarled.**

**Of course he was oblivious. "Would you like to go out sometime?"**

**Damn this guy's an idiot.**

**Kellie walked behind him, grabbed the back of his shirt, and dragged him to the nearest garbage can. Opening the lid, she saw there were a few two week old nasty burgers, a piece of moldy cheese, and piles of paper. She smirked. _It'll do. _She tossed him into it head first. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!" Kellie screeched. "GO FIND SOME DAMNED WHORE TO FLIRT WITH! IN FACT," Kellie grabbed Paulina and put her next to the garbage can. "HERE'S ONE! TRY YOUR LUCK ON HER!" Kellie then flipped him off and stomped away.**

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

"Besides, Tuck: We get to skip one of Lancer's tests for this." Danny encouraged. The three were riding in a limo to pick up Kagome. It was 9 am. The plane would land at ten.

"We'll just have to take it anyway…" He whined.

"Yeah," Sam said, "But you have more time to study."

Tucker sighed and stared out the window of the limo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome had just woken up. Inuyasha had been staring out the window, clearly bored. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, careful not to wake up any other passengers.

"Hey. How much longer are we on this stupid thing?" Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome glanced at her watch that automatically switched time-zones. "9 am. We get off in an hour."

"Don't you think this would be a good time to tell me all about Sam and her friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good idea." Kagome replied. They spend the rest of the hour talking about Amity Park, Danny Phantom, ghosts, Sam's mansion, and Tucker the Techno Geek.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The plane landed about five minutes late. Tucker sighed and tapped his feet impatiently. "Hey, Sam, weren't they supposed to be here by now?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"They have to get OFF the plane first, stupid." Danny said, with a look on his face that said, 'Duh…'

Tucker sighed again and looked at his shoes. To think, these things used to be tan, not this ugly shade of brown. He was shaken out of his thoughts by two high-pitched squeals. "What the…" he said and looked up. Sam was hugging a black haired girl who was about an inch shorter than her. The girl was wearing a black tank top and denim jeans. A silver haired boy, along side Danny, stared at them with blank expressions.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Sam shrieked. 'It's been forever and a day since I've seen you! How ya been? Is Inuyasha treating you OK? Has he seen the bitch lately? Has Sango finally told Miroku that she likes him? Has Koga shown up recently? Did Shippo draw me anything? Those drawings that he made of you and Inu-chan's fight over Koga were so cute! And lastly, where did you get this outfit? It's totally awesome, and mom and dad would approve!" she said in one breath.

"In order: I've been good, yes, no, not yet, yes, yes he did, and Aeropostale." Kagome replied.

"What did he draw me?" Sam asked.

"This," Kagome stated and brought out a picture. It was a picture of Shippo standing on a tree branch, with one of his tops enlarged, making the tree top break in half. At the bottom of the page there was a hand reaching up and a bubble pointing off the page that said, "AHHHH!" and Shippo was saying, "Hehehe…that's what you get for makin fun of me!" At the top it said, 'stupid Inuyasha, by Shippo' in cute little kid letters.

"Awww…." Sam cooed.

"Is it just me or is it going to be a long two weeks?" Danny asked.

"Oh…trust me." Inuyasha said. "It's not just you."

_Wisconsin_

Kagura jumped off her feather and landed in front of a huge castle with a banner on the front of it. The banner had a piece of…cheese on it. "Well, this Vlad sure does have odd choices of decorating." She said and knocked on the front door.

It opened to see a man with his face covered in the shadows. "Ahh…Miss Kagura Onigumo…I have been expecting you…"

_With Sam, Kagome, and them…_

Kagome was introducing Inuyasha and herself. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Hey. I'm Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley." Danny said and pointed at Tucker, who now had a corn dog smashed up on his shirt.

"Do I wanna know?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

"Either that's the fashion here or else he just tried to ask a girl out and they said no." Kagome whispered.

"Probably the second one." Inuyasha said.

"Yep." the miko agreed.

"So…what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked Sam.

"Well, we could go out to eat…" Sam suggested.

"Sure!" Kagome answered. "Let's go!" They all followed her.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	5. Naraku and Vlad's AllianceMeet Sams mom

**Taco-chan: **Hiya! I'm clearly hyper. I had three cans of pop today. Can ya tell? Anyways, I won't tell you Naraku and Vlad's plan yet, but it will come out eventually…maybe chapter 7 or something…

**Disclaimer:** No. (Do I have to say more?)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5:**

**Naraku and Vlad's alliance/Meeting Sam's Parents**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naraku sat in his castle, waiting for Kanna to show up. He had ordered Kagura to follow the hanyou and miko and make an alliance with the most evil person nearby. That person just happened to be the one, the only, Vlad Masters. So, the ruby-eyed wind sorceress was given three Shikon jewel shards, and, using his almost complete Shikon Jewel to send her to Kagome's era, was sent to follow the pair.

Just as he got up to find Kanna, the said albino child walked into the room. "Master Naraku…she is there…" Kanna said in her usual monotone voice.

Naraku smirked. "Good. I was wondering if she was caught in the act or something similar to that effect." He looked at the mirror to see a man with gray hair and black eyes wearing a posh suit.

"Hello. You are Naraku, correct?" Vlad asked to the mirror.

"Yes…now…onto business…" Naraku smiled wickedly, "How do we defeat and kill Danny Phantom and Inuyasha?"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The five heroes in our story went to the Nasty Burger for some lunch. Sam ordered a salad, Danny ordered a burger, Tucker ordered a Cherry Coke, Kagome ordered French fries, and Inuyasha, not knowing what any of the things on the menu were, ordered the same thing as Kagome. They all sat down on the cleanest table they could find, which was still really unclean. Hey, they didn't call it the Nasty Burger for nothing.

Anyways, they were all sitting down and talking, laughing at Tucker (who had asked someone out and got a burger in his face), and just having fun, when the worst thing physically possible that could happen happened.

The Box Ghost.

"I am the box ghost! Fear my rule over all things cardboard and square!"

No one moved.

The box ghost was confuzzled, so he tried again. "I said…I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!!!!"

Inuyasha yawned.

Kagome scratched the back of her head.

Danny stuffed his face.

Sam started talking to Kagome about what her school was like.

Tucker started playing poker on his cell phone.

The Box Ghost fumed. "WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME!?!?!?!?!?"

The 4 teenagers (and Inuyasha, who was currently 200 years old, but looked like a teen) continued to ignore him. The stupid ghost glared silently and walked away.

"Ha. You all owe me five bucks." Tucker smirked once the annoying ghost was gone. "I told you ignoring him would make him leave."

Kagome sighed and pulled out her wallet, grabbing a ten to pay for her and Inuyasha. "You were right Sam. He _is_ annoying."

Sam, who had noticed that Danny was eyeing her salad and sadly pushed it to him, smiled evilly when she heard Kagome ask. "Who, the box ghost or Tucker?"

The only other girl at the table shrugged. "Good question."

"HEY!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"This is my house." Sam said as they drove up to a four-story building with white pillars in front, double-doors, and rosebushes lining a marble path up to the steps. The limo driver opened the door for them and got Kagome and Inuyasha's bags out from the trunk and offered to carry them up to their rooms. Inuyasha grabbed the suitcases and blew the driver off with a simple 'feh.' The grass was perfectly green, and a man was mowing it. He waved hello to Sam as they walked up to the door. "That's Pablo, our personal mower." They continued walking (it was a long sidewalk) and two newcomers saw many flowers, a hammock, and a giant grill.

"I thought you said you lived in the city?" Kagome noted, recalling one of the first letters she had ever sent.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We moved." Sam opened the door to reveal a grand entrance, with a winding staircase and Persian rug, not to mention many paintings. "My parents got divorced and my mom moved out here. I stay here, since without my mom, my dad's basically a hobo."

"A Hojo?" The hanyou asked.

"What? Ohhh…no, Inu-chan…not a Hojo." Sam laughed, remembering what Kagome had said about that Hojo guy who always gave her presents and asked her out on dates, and that Inuyasha called him either 'Hobo,' or 'Homo.' Usually Homo, though.

"So, your rooms will be upstairs. Come on." Sam hurried up the stairs, everyone else following.

"Oh, Sammie-dear!" Sam groaned. "Is that you?" The five turned around to see Mrs. Manson -excuse me, Miss Manson- come running towards them. Well, as fast as she could in high heels. "Oh! This must be Kagome Higurashi! My you look adorable!" She pinched the miko's cheek. Kagome smiled and laughed awkwardly. "And this must be Inuyasha…Taisho, I believe? Let me tell you, you are one lucky boy."

Inuyasha was about to respond with the usual 'keh,' but Kagome gave him one of her famous 'screw-this-up-and-you-get-sat-to-hell' glares, so he settled with a quiet 'thanks.'

"Oh, Sammie-kins! Your friends are so nice! Well, I'd best be off! Ta ta!" Miss Manson skipped off.

"Well, I'd best be off! Ta ta!" Sam mocked in a high pitched voice as soon as her rich mother was gone. "I swear she's insane."

They kept walking until they reached two doors, side by side. The right door was a pale pink color, with the word 'Kagome' written in fancy gold letters. The other door was red, and said 'Inuyasha' in black Chiller letters. "This…is where you'll be staying…" Sam opened the two doors.

Inuyasha and Kagome gaped. "This…is where we're SLEEPING?!?!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **I haven't updated in a while, I know. And I'm sorry. This weekend I'm declaring 'Penpals weekend' and I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters up and posted. So... I'll see all of you later!

**Kagome:** Taco-chan would really like to thank the following reviewers:

_Suuki-Aldrea_

_Neko-Hanyou05_

_MuppyPuppy (_Thanks for the reminder! Again! Lol!)

**Danny:** Bye!


	6. Walking to School

**Taco-chan:** Am I the only author out there that thinks it's super scary to stare at a blank page and think about all you have to type? Cuz I sure feel like it. Anyways, it's about 7 at night and I seriously am falling asleep at the keyboard. I have no clue how I'm supposed to survive if I don't finish till 3 am. Oh, yeah, I'll sleep in till noon tomorrow. So, anyways, I'll try to go through it, but don't get mad if there are a lot of typos.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my idea. Nothing else.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6:**

**Walking to school**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Inuyasha and Kagome gaped. "This…is where we're SLEEPING?!?!"_ The two stared into their own rooms in shock. Kagome's room had a large circular bed with pink satin bedspread, red pillows with orange fringe, and a stuffed dog animal sat on top of it, front and center. She had red circular rug on the pure white carpet and a cherry bookcase slid against the wall. There were already lots of books on it including the album with all the letters ever sent by her. There was a Japanese screen for her to change behind with pink sphere shapes lining the bottom that looked a lot like the Shikon jewel. Her closet was lined with clothes and shoes. The bathroom had a shower, a built-in hot tub, two sinks, and many other unexpected features.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was amazed. His room had 30 foot ceilings; every wall was painted as though he was by the Goshinboku in the Feudal era. The carpet looked and felt like grass, and right in the middle of the room was a tree that looked exactly like the Goshinboku, its branches stretching all the way to the ceiling and to the every side of the room. The middle trunk was carved out, and inside was a light hanging from the top and a bed with black covers and red pillows filling all the space inside. Inuyasha jumped up and landed on a branch, his hat falling off his head as soon as he left the floor.

Kagome walked through the door to Inuyasha's bedroom. "Wow…"

"HAHA!!!! I HAVE A TREE TO SLEEP IN!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped on all the branches.

"What the…?"

"I got a Giant Sequoia imported from a nature preserve. Don't ask." Sam answered as she walked in.

"No, that's not it. I expected that. But…what's gotten into him?" Kagome wondered aloud as she watched an excited hanyou jump around in the branches.

"Beats me. You'd have to be a guy to understand." Just as the Goth said this, Danny and Tucker came running in.

"SWEET!!! YOU CAN SLEEP IN A TREE!!" they both yelled at the same time and proceeded to climb up the tree.

"Told ya." Kagome stared at her. "Yeah, weird, I know. But when you hang out with guys enough like me, you basically know them inside and out. Come on; let's go unpack your stuff."

Kagome nodded and walked out, trying to ignore the guys that were acting like monkeys.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Danny and Tucker eventually passed out from exhaustion in Inuyasha's new room, but Inuyasha kept bouncing around. Eventually Kagome had to sit him just to get him to shut up. The next day, they all had to get up early to go to school, which had many complaints.

"Aww, man. Why do we have to get up?" Tucker whined as the five extremely tired people stumbled into the kitchen.

"Because we have to. Now SHUT IT!" Sam growled.

"Can't I stay home?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"No." Kagome grumbled.

"B-but-,"

"NO."

"Pleeeeeeeaseeee?"

"Don't make me sit you!"

"Why?"

"Ask me again and I'll-,"

"Please can I?"

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "SIT!!!!!!!!!!"

A loud 'Boom' echoed through the house –pardon me, mansion- as our hanyou hero met Miss Manson's expensive silver custom linoleum.

"Wow……….." Sam, Danny, and Tucker all stated simultaneously as Kagome fumed and Inuyasha made out with the floor.

"Can I have one? Or two?" Sam asked Kagome excitedly. "I need to get these guys in line."

The techno geek and half-ghost somehow turned into little chibis (even though we're in Amity Park and not an anime show) and huddled together in fear. Behind them, Inuyasha got up and took a quick picture of them. The two currently-chibi-ified boys turned to see the hanyou laughing and waving the picture around.

"Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny." Sam smirked.

"Yeah, but CHIBI boys hugging is something you keep to yourself for blackmail." Inuyasha smirked evilly and the two chuckled insanely.

"Yeah…can we go to school now? I think my day is already at its maximum for weirdness." Kagome asked.

"Same." Tucker agreed as he turned out of his chibi form.

"Yeah, I suppose. Let's go."

The five teenagers grabbed their backpacks and started walking across town to school. It would have sucked had it been raining, but the sun was shining in the sky, birds were chirping, and the five heroes were laughing and have the time of their lives.

And, of course, by the law of all shows out there, something has to come and ruin this perfect moment. Like, for example, Kikyo in Inuyasha. Or...Itachi or Orochimaru in Naruto. And, look! I was right! There she comes now.

"Oooo, look at that chunk of hotness."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan: **There! Chapter 6 done! And before 3 am! And I wanna get started on the next one soon...It's gonna be fun!

**Inuyasha:** Wowwww….how impressive…before 3...

**Kagome:** Sit! Don't diss the authoress.

**Inuyasha:** (bang)

**Sam: **Seriously, you are getting me some of those.

**Taco-chan: **Anyways… My lovely reviewers!

_Cadi the Canadian_

_MuppyPuppy_

_Suuki-Aldrea_

**Taco-chan:** Bye!


End file.
